sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ramonna the Hedgehog/History
This page is dedicated to the backstory, history, and overall story of Ramonna the Hedgehog. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. History Reign of Darkness The Emerald School Incident About ten years after the events of Twilight Whispers, a sixteen-year old Ramonna is seen to have reached the finals of the annual fighting tournament of Station Square, Titan Smashing, after finally participating. Easily defeating its three-time champion, Brutus the Berserker, Ramonna believes it is ironic for people to see her as a champion after being called a monster for many years in her childhood. Although Ramonna earns the title as champion and the grand prize of a tour to Cinnabar Forest, her attention seems focused on her school's sports festival that would occur soon. As Emerald School's star-athlete, she was excited to clash with other schools, though she was less enthusiastic about having to study about the Battle of Solstice in class and see the valedictorian Mira the Fennec give the teacher the explanation on her behalf. Mira, whom only seemingly Ramonna detests, mysterious approaches her for the first time and mentions it is strange for someone as strong as the hedgehog to never think of using her strength to do whatever she wanted. After the valedictorian is accosted by one of Ramonna's friends, Ramonna witnesses her mind-control ability for the first time, though she cannot fully comprehend what happened. Invited to the school's rooftop on the day of the sport's festival by Mira, Ramonna feels compelled to go. However, on the day of the event, the hedgehog is greeted with violence as all students from Emerald School and other schools were being mind-controlled by Mira. Pushing her way through the school's floors, she manages to defeat even the students that used to use their powers from the public. Ramonna meets Mira on the rooftop as the latter reveals her ultimate plan of establishing a plutocratic society by eradicating the less-fortunate so the hedgehog could join her. As this clashes with her ideals, Ramonna engages in a battle with Mira; the latter summons an attack helicopter, the X Hunter, with the pilot being mind-controlled. Although it is ultimately incapacitated, the collateral damage would make Emerald School collapse. The hedgehog orders Mira to get the students safe. The fox does so to save her skin and manages to escape with the helicopter as the entire school crumbles with Ramonna still on it, inconclusive as to the hedgehog's ultimate fate. Fateful Encounters Sometime later, it is revealed Ramonna did manage to survive the collapse and Mira's whereabouts are unknown. The hedgehog then uses this opportunity to use her ticket to travel to have a tour to Cinnabar Forest in the northwestern parts of Soumerca, where she would visit the crater where the Prinus Village once stood and eventually get separated from the ground and lost as a blizzard would occur. She is found by Cinnamon the Lynx and her siblings, all of which invite her in for dinner. Ramonna would assist in the lynx's cooking and Cinnamon would recall that the hedgehog is similar to the Prinus echidnas that saved them just a day ago. The hedgehog leaves, only to find a very wounded echidna facing against a levitating foe under a harsh blizzard. Ramonna manages to escape with him, though she mistakes him for a girl. Ultimately, Ramonna brings him to Station Square and, after seeing that he had nowhere to go, would treat him for a little while. The echidna was more reserved than she expected, so she would take him around town and eventually took an interest in him when he saved someone using his telekinetic powers, introducing himself as Dimitri Prinus. The hedgehog would gradually lose interest in finding out where he was from, so she let him stay in her house since her parents were never home. Some more time passes, and Ramonna's bond with Dimitri deepened; she even fought him to a standstill and learned about his story, to which she agreed to help him save the world from Rikai the Hedgehog if he reciprocated the effort. Under the pretext of training, Ramonna is fooled by Dimitri for enough time so he could assist her with her rent and save up enough money to buy a necklace for Ramonna that she fancied, out of appreciation for their friendship. In The Moonlight Pledge, they would both travel to Central City to see fireworks and eventually encounter a sick orphan named Maxwell the Fox passing out on the streets, right after a huge fire occurred. Believing in the boy's potential and her maternal instincts kicking in, she took him in alongside Dimitri. Ramonna and Maxwell instinctively bonded, even more so than he did with the Prinus echidna at that point. In the epilogue, two months after the previous arc, Ramonna is seen at Station Square's fighting arena defending her title from challengers, defeating them with total ease and jokingly wishes for Dimitri to enter the tournament for her to have fun. After he gives her a strange crystal to inspect, Ramonna looks up her history books and identifies it as a Chaos Emerald. Should they collect them all, Dimitri might be able to defeat Rikai. Upon an eager Maxwell's suggestion after their decision to hunt them down, Team Prinus 'is officially formed. Flames of Courage '(TO BE ADDED) Category:Stories